


Укрощение строптивого

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), ptitza_ga



Series: Визуал G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Yautja, predator - Freeform, БСТС, Бригада с того света, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga
Summary: Настоящая любовь творит чудеса, даже если это любовь к большой пятнистой жабе.
Relationships: Гордон Ташлинд/Кихад Монолит
Series: Визуал G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846402
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Укрощение строптивого

  



End file.
